


Simple

by FirstAde



Series: Simplicity at its Finest [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kara is angry, Major Character Injury, One Shot, still a puppy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Two years after season 2. Lena gets hurt and Kara realizes just how much the CEO means to her.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> First SuperCorp fic, so be kind. I have come to love the fandom of this ship, and obviously Katie McGrath.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own.

When she is nervous, Kara Danvers paces. In high school, Eliza had threatened to take the money out of her college fund to fix the wear pattern in the living room floor. The hallway outside the medbay at the DEO is her current path of destruction, and J’onn may threaten to take it out of her pay, but she could care less about that right now. Her eyes are cast down at her feet as she makes her way up the hall, then she turns and eyes the door to the room filled with medical personnel. Her gaze lingers there for a few moments as her breathing slows and her shoulders slump, then her feet move again. She repeats the pattern at the other end of the hall. Up and back, over and over. Maggie, Winn and James watch wordlessly from one end and J’onn is nowhere in sight. It takes two and a half hours for Alex to emerge from the room, stopping just outside and locking eyes with her sister. She gives a quick nod and Kara lets out a deep breath, like she had been holding it for the whole duration. Alex says something to one of the nurses leaving the room then approaches her sister quickly and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not going to sugar coat it, she was touch and go there for a bit, the bullet hit her spleen and they had a hard time getting the bleeding to stop. She’s sedated and she’ll be out for a while so you can go -”

“No. I’m not leaving.” Kara shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest. “Not happening.”

Alex sighs and drops the hand from Kara’s shoulder. “I thought you might say that. I asked Agent Sinclair to bring you a better chair. You maybe want to change?”

“She already knows. She called me Kara as I was flying her in here.” Kara shakes her head dismissively.

“She was in shock then, she might not even remember -”

Kara holds up her hand to stop her sister. “I want her to know. I trust her. You may still not, but it’s not your life. It’s mine. Besides, this is probably somehow about me anyways, so she deserves to know who is responsible for her being hurt.”

“You’re not responsible for this. The Luthor’s have a lot of enemies. We don’t know what happened or who did this yet.” Alex tries to reason, Maggie strides up then, seeing her girlfriend's eyes widen when Kara blames herself.

“I’m going to head over to L-Corp and see if I can find out what they have so far. You want to join me at my crime scene, Danvers?”

“If Kara is right, and this is alien connected, that’s my crime scene.” Alex responds flatly. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, when she wakes up, I’ll be great.” 

Alex sighs and shakes her head again. “Okay, we’re going to see what we can find.”

 

Four hours later, Kara is seated next to Lena’s bed. There has been a steady stream of people coming in to check on the CEO and a nearly equal number of people to check on Kara. J’onn just left after relaying the information Alex and Maggie found. How they caught the hired thug, how Lillian was responsible. How, Kara was partially correct because the whole thing was over kryptonite. 

The Super reaches out and slips her hand into the limp one on the bed in front of her. She brushes her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand and relishes in the softness. Over the past two and a half years, Lena Luthor has become her best friend. They’ve discussed anything and everything imaginable. When Mon-El left Earth, Lena was there for Kara. She helped her see that just because she lost someone she was in love with it didn’t mean her world was ending. Slowly, with the help and unconditional support from the green eyed CEO, she healed from the heartbreak. As she stares at Lena in the hospital bed, she realizes how much more pain she is in now than she ever was then.

“You, Lena Luthor, are the best thing in my life.” Kara whispers. “When I was walking toward your office earlier and I heard that gunshot, I was so scared. Then I ran in and you were bleeding, at it felt like I had kryptonite shot through my veins then I was hit by a bus. Never in my life have I been so afraid to lose someone. Not even when Krypton was crumbling around me. I may have watched my planet die, but tonight… tonight, I thought I was losing my whole world. I don’t know what I would have done if you had died.” The blonde let out a shaky breath before standing and leaning over the bed to place her lips on Lena’s forehead.

 

Kara falls asleep in the chair next to Lena’s bed with their hands still entwined and her forehead pressed to them. The next thing she registers is finger carding though her hair softly. She slowly looks up and is met by pain addled emerald eyes.

“Hi.” Kara hesitantly offers as she sits up. “Do you need anything? Water? A doctor?”

Lena shakes her head and licks her dry lips. “How bad?”

“They had to remove your spleen. They got the guy though.”

Lena’s chest heaves from a heavy breath. “My mother?” She watches as Kara slowly nods. “He wanted kryptonite.”

“What made him think you have it?”

Lena swallows roughly and looks away sheepishly. “Because I do. Well I did. I’ve been buying all the real and synthetic kryptonite I can find.” Kara straightens her posture, back going rigid with sudden hurt. Lena knew who she was, if her shocked state of slipping up and calling Supergirl Kara was anything to go by, so why in the world would she be buying kryptonite? “Don’t do that.”

Kara’s jaw flexes as she clenches her teeth. “Do what?” She bites.

“Look at me like I’m my brother or my mother. Like I am the enemy.” Lena tries briefly to sit, but fails due to the pain. She lays back down flat before looking at Kara again, who seems to have relaxed a little with those words. “I bought it, then destroyed it. You and Superman, you do good. We need good in this world, and I don’t want that to end.”

Kara eyes her for a moment then blinks unreasonably slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Lena nods. “Can you please hand me my water, then go get the doctor. I’d like to speak with them, then be alone for a while.”

Kara mouth hangs open for a moment before she nods then does as Lena has asked. As she pulls the door open, she turns to the CEO again and swallows hard before she speaks. “I am really sorry. For so many things.”

“I know. I just need some time.”

 

It’s not until J’onn goes in the room later that day that the current Super/Luthor problem is addressed.

“Miss Luthor, I’m glad to see you recovering well.” He steps into the room and stops at the foot of her bed.

“Director Henshaw. Thank you for your hospitality and medical care.” Lena responds. “But I would like to go home.”

J’onn crosses his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow. “You just had an invasive medical procedure, ma’am. I would highly highly advise against that.”

“No offense sir, but I think if my best friend slash Supergirl can’t even trust me, I have no business being taken care of by the DEO.”

“Ah.” He looks back at the door. “So that’s why I have a Kryptonian door stop in the hallway. You two are fighting?”   
“What do you mean?”

“She’s been sitting out there across from your door for oh… Six hours now.” He looks at his watch. “She’s been, brooding I think is the correct term.”

“Yeah, well she can keep brooding for a while longer.”

 

Lena won’t see her until tomorrow afternoon, according to J’onn. So Kara reluctantly heads home. She showers, but she can’t bring herself to eat or sleep. She stares that the ceiling as she lays on the couch, and before she knows it’s happening, tears are flowing down her cheeks.

 

She barges into Lena’s room early in the morning. “It’s not your name, I know you think it is, but it’s not. Until yesterday, there were 5 people I trusted to have my back no matter what when it came to me being Supergirl. Alex, J’onn, Kal, Winn and James.” Kara hurriedly explains as she’s met with fiery green eyes and a set jaw. “I trust you with my life Lena. As Kara Danvers and now as Supergirl. I’m sorry that for that single moment I second guessed that.”

Lena looks at her for a long few seconds before sighing heavily then relenting. “I know you do. I trust you too.”

 

Three days later, J’onn and Alex agree to let Lena leave the DEO care if she has a protective detail and she stays at a safe house. She had been treated with an advanced procedure to speed up healing time, but she still had about a full week of recovery ahead of her. Lena furiously disagrees with their stipulations until they come to a compromise. Lena will stay with Kara in her apartment until they follow up on leads about possible other thugs hired to get the kryptonite that no longer exists.

“Are you comfortable? Need more pillows? Water? Anything?”

Lena laughs lightly. “Kara! I’m fine. I mean, I am a little upset that you failed to mention your new apartment is a one bedroom and you were going to make me take your bed.”

“If I told you that, you wouldn’t have said yes.” Kara mumbled and Lena hummed in agreement. “Just get some sleep okay?”

“Thank you. I really do appreciate this.”

“Of course. I love you.” Kara blushes lightly, not meaning for those words to come out quite like that. “You’re my best friend.”

Lena looks at her for a moment and smiles. “I love you too, Kara.”    
  


At one thirty in the morning, Kara wakes with a start on the couch. Her super hearing picked up a slight whimper from her bedroom and she rushes to investigate the problem. As she pushes the door open, she sees that Lena is still sleeping, although it seems to be a fitful sleep. Then, as she approaches the bed, the raven haired CEO sits abruptly and screams.

“Hey. Hey, Lena. You’re okay.” Kara sits on the side of her bed and pulls her friend into her arms. The terrified woman grips the back of the shirt the hero is wearing with both hands then buries her face in the crook of her neck. The blonde begins rubbing circles in her back while whispering reassuringly. “You’re okay. Shhhh…” 

It takes more than a few moments before Lena can compose herself. When she does begin speaking, she doesn’t pull from Kara’s embrace. “Sorry. I had a nightmare.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am now. Thank you.” Neither one of them pull back, and Kara’s hand hasn’t stopped it’s circular pattern. “Do you… Never mind.”

“What?”

“It’s silly.” Lena pulls back and runs her fingers through her hair.

Kara cocks her head to the side and regards her friend for a moment. “Let me be the judge of that?”

Lena looks between Kara and the pillow next to where she was just sleeping. “Will you… maybe... just stay in here with me.”

“Oh.” Kara is glad for the moment it’s dark in the room because she is very obviously blushing. “Yes. I mean… Yeah, of course.”

“It is your bed after all.”

“True.” Kara slides in and shimmies in place until she is comfortable. Then she holds her arms out for Lena to cuddle back into her. The CEO tucks her head under the Super’s chin and is immediately wrapped in a tight embrace. “Comfy?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me Lena. I know if the roles were reversed, you’d do the same. Well, probably even more for me.” She feels Lena nod slowly into her chest as her eyes start to drift shut. The next words from her friend wake her up and leave her questioning things.

“I’d do anything for you, love.”

 

When Lena’s eyes open for the first time the next morning, she is met by the sight of a sleepy Kara Danvers watching over her from her spot next to the Luthor on the bed. The blonde smiles brightly when she sees those emerald eyes of her best friend.

“Hi.”

Lena smiles and adjusts herself so she is laying on her side, face inches away from the other woman. “Hey.”

“Feeling okay?”

“Mmhmm. Sore, but not unbearable. Your bed is very nice.”

Kara chuckles. “Yeah. I like it too.” She lifts her hand to tuck a wild lock of hair behind Lena’s ear and brushes her thumb across the alabaster skin over her cheekbone.

Lena’s breath catches and she looks to her friend with surprise. After a moment, when Kara starts to pull back, she frowns. It takes a moment more for her to find her words. “Ask me again… Ask me about the kryptonite.”

“Lena….” Kara shakes her head dismissively.

“Ask me.”

Kara sighs loudly. “Okay. Why were you buying all the kryptonite?”

“Because I can’t stand the thought of some out there being able to hurt you. Because everyone I love dies or goes insane, and I can’t let one of them take you from me. Because I am selfish and I need you.” She leans forward into Kara’s space, lips inches from the other woman’s own. “Because I’m in love with you.”

To the older woman’s surprise, it’s the hero that closes the distance between them. It’s instantaneous, not a single hesitation. She had imagined once or twice or a hundred times, what it would be like when she finally got to kiss Kara, and her assumptions were not incorrect. Her lips are soft and the kiss is slow but it’s not nearly as timid or shy as she had previously assumed it would be. In fact, it’s almost like they were on the same page this whole time and Kara was just as eager as she was. The blonde gently slips her hand over Lena’s hip bone under the blanket and pulls her a tiny bit close, never once pulling back. The raven haired beauty smiles into the kiss the pulls back slightly as her phone begins to ring on the bedside table.

“It’s Jess. She can wai-” Lena’s indifferent shrug is cut off by a knock at the front door of the apartment.

“It’s Alex. You answer that, and I’ll be back in a few so we can talk.”

“Okay.” Lena nods and turns over to pick up the phone.

 

It takes about ten minutes for Kara to come back into the room. When she does, she is boasting a wide smile as she leans on the door frame. “Alex brought us breakfast from that diner on Third. You want to eat it in here or try to move out to the table?”

“Can you just come back over here for a second?” Lena pats the bed next to her and Kara happily bounds over. “I want to kiss you again.”

“Oh I am all for that.” Kara crawls up the bed and over Lena’s body slowly. She stops and hovers just over the CEO, hands on the bed just under Lena’s arms. She leans down slowly and claims the lips below her in a short, sweet kiss. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lena reaches up with both hands and locks her fingers together behind Kara’s neck then pulls her in closer and continues their liplock.

 

“Here,” Kara holds up her fork to Lena’s lips. “Try this, it’s pork belly.”

Lena smiles and takes the fork between her lips, chewing slowly. “That is good.”

“It’s like a better version of bacon.” The blonde smiles broadly as Lena hums in agreement.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the CEO sighs and places her fork down on the table. “So we need to talk about the kissing.”

Kara nods and follows the other woman’s lead, placing her fork down as well. “I think it’s pretty simple really. I love you, you love me. So we go on dates and kiss and just love each other.”

“That simple, huh?” Lena leans forward with her chin propped on her palm.

Kara stands and leans over the table and pauses just before smirking lips. She only utters two more words before closing the distance. “That simple.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise updates to my Clexa fics soon for all who read them. I have been incredibly busy and those stories mean a lot to me, so I want to put out quality chapters. (Not that this isn't quality, but I did just whip this up and its a one shot so......)


End file.
